I have no title, Sorry
by TheSarcasticUchihaFan
Summary: Sasuke's hobby is killing people. When the school year starts off with him going to a new school, He meets Naruto. He decides he wants Naruto as a lover. But what happens when he finds out Sasuke's secret? BAD SUMMARY! - THE SAKURA THING WAS TAKEN OUT. -
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi, Shikamaru, Shino, Ino, Hinata, Neji, Hidan, Deidara, Kabuto, Orochimaru, etc. **

**IMPORTANT:**

**For those who have read this before, the Sakura chapters were taken out. I am re-writing it from the point where she came in as having a relationship with Naruto. That will be no longer the case. She WILL NOT have a relationship with Naruto in the sort of re-write. **

**For the rest of the information, see the 1****st**** version. It is all in there. **

**Enjoy. **

**Chapter 1**

**Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke stood in his shower and watched as the blood washed off his body and flow into the drain. He had killed again tonight and the adrenaline was running wild in his veins. The feeling of power he felt, being able to control that persons last moments...It was exhilarating! As the last of the blood came off him and he washed himself, he stepped out of the shower and looked into the mirror. When he stared at his reflection, he didn't see a psychopath, nor someone noble. He saw Uchiha Sasuke. A 15 year old boy who was starting his first day of 10th grade tomorrow at a new school.

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto panted as he ran into the classroom. He was almost late for class. He slowly raised his head to see what time it was, wondering if he had any time to relax in homeroom before 1st period started. Much to his surprise, he had 5 minutes left. It wasn't much, but it aloud him to rest and talk to his friends a bit. He sat down next to his friend Shino. Shino was a strange guy who had an obsession with bugs and always wore these round, dark glasses. He was proud in the fact he was one of only a few people who had ever seen his eyes. Shino looked at him and sighed.

" If you got here earlier, you wouldn't have to run so far. " Naruto pouted at him.

" Its not my fault I'm a heavy sleeper! " Shino shook his head at him. Shikamaru, another friend of his, raised his head up from his desk which was in front of Shino's. " Did you hear about the new kid? "

That caught Naruto's attention. It wasn't everyday someone new came to Konoha high. Most of the people in the school have gone here there whole lives. He was excited that there was someone new to excite things up around here. ( AN: You know what I mean by this, everyone is always excited about the new kid for a couple of weeks before the hype dies down. )

" What new kid? " Shikamaru turned his chair around so he could face him. " Yeah, he's exposed to be really rich or something. All the girls are raving about how ' Cool and Hot ' he is also. Its going to be so troublesome around here now. I just know it. " Shino nodded his head. " Yeah. I've heard of him. "

Shikamaru turned his chair back right as Iruka-sensei, his homeroom and 1st period teacher, entered the room.

" Alright class! Listen up! We have a new student joining us. Sasuke, please come in. " There were gasps all in the room as the new student walked in. His hair was in a odd but cool style, his skin a beautiful pale, and his eyes were onyx pools. There were very few people not staring in wonderment at his beauty. One of those being Naruto. He just couldn't see it. His hair looked like a duck's ass, his skin was so pale he looked sick, and his eyes were purple underneath as if he almost didn't sleep! Why did everyone think he was so hot?

" Would you like to say something about yourself Sasuke? " Iruka-sensei smiled at the new kid. His eyes traveled around the room before turning back to Iruka. " No thank you. I would just like to find a seat. "

" That's perfectly fine, Sasuke-kun. Why don't you take a seat next to Naruto. Naruto! Raise your hand. " He raised his hand up until Sasuke saw it. Sasuke seemed to study him for a moment before walking up and taking the seat next to him. Naruto turned his head toward him, determined to make a good first impression. " Hey! " Sasuke gazed at him before turning his attention to the board. " Hn. Pay attention, dobe. " Naruto stood up and pointed to Sasuke. He glared.

" I am not a dobe! Teme! Who the hell do you think are?! You don't even know me! " A piece of chalk flew by his head and he fell on his seat to avoid the hit.

" Naruto! Do you need a detention?! " Naruto slumped in his seat. " No. "

* * *

" Then quit interrupting class! You can show Sasuke around today as punishment. " Naruto wanted to protest but knew it was better not to. He couldn't afford another detention and had no choice but to accept his horrible fate.

Soon, class ended and Naruto gathered his stuff and thrust his hand toward Sasuke.

" Let me see what classes you have teme. " he demanded the man beside him. Sasuke handed him the paper.

1st period- language Arts- Iruka-sensei

2nd period- Science- Orochimaru-sensei

Lunch

3rd period- Math- Kurenai-sensei

4th period- History- Asuma-sensei

5th period- Gym- Kakashi-sensei

" Well it looks like we have the same classes, teme. " Naruto sighed. At least it will be easy to get him around school. " Come on. I'll show to our next class. "

By the time they reached Orochimaru-sensei's class, Naruto was seriously wondering what kind of problems this kid had. He was staring at him the whole way. Not a regular stare ether. His eyes were opened really wide and he didn't blink. It was so creepy! When he saw the door to the classroom, he almost ran get to his seat. Luckily, there were no empty seats anywhere near him there wasn't any way the teme could be seated near him. Class pretty much went as expected. Orochimaru-sensei introduced Sasuke and sat him next to Haruno Sakura, who immediately attempted to get his attention. It didn't work. That's when Orochimaru-sensei said the worst thing ever. They were working in partners today. Normally he wouldn't be bothered by this as he usually worked with Orochimaru-sensei's nephew Kabuto, however, as soon as he sat next to his friend, he was dragged away by you-know-who.

( Itachi: Voldemort!! Me: No. How could that be him when he's over there having tea with Hidan. Itachi: What?! Why does he get to have tea with Voldemort?! Me: Because he's cool like that. Now shut up or I will not buy you that Tutu you asked for! Itachi: Okay...- sulks in corner- )

" Teme!! Let me go!! I want to work with Kabuto!! " Naruto screamed as he watched helplessly as he was dragged over to Sasuke's desk. Sasuke put him in the seat and sat down next to him. Naruto was about to get up when he saw Kabuto wave at him and sit to work with Rock Lee. Naruto glared at him.

" Traitor. " He grumbled. He turned to face Sasuke who was getting paper out for the assignment.

" Teme, why do you want to work with me anyway? I thought we didn't like each other. " Sasuke looked at him like he just grew 6 heads. " Who said that? I consider you a friend. " It was then Naruto's turn to be the one staring. Where did _that _come from?

" Um..teme. You insulted me and I yelled at you. When did that count as being _friends_? " Sasuke sighed.

" You said hi in a friendly way and I told you to pay attention because I didn't know if the information Iruka-sensei was saying was important. I was trying to help you out. Now your saying you don't like me because I called you dobe once, when you've called me teme plenty of times now? I think your upset over nothing. " Sasuke peered hard at him. " Other than that, I don't see a reason why we shouldn't be friends. "

Naruto blushed. That was true. He was just mainly upset about the dobe thing, even though he _did _only call him that once. Whereas he called him teme...uh...5 times. He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. " Well, I guess that's true, Sorry. "

" Apology accepted. "

The rest of the class went well. They were able to get the assignment done early and just do whatever. Naruto figured Sasuke wasn't too bad. If you can forget the creepy staring and strange personality.

* * *

Naruto was laying on his bed. He had just got back from school and was tired from the events of the day. Sasuke was a weird guy but he believed he would get along with him well enough. Naruto closed his eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke stared out of his window, thinking about his day. He and Naruto got along well and if it continued this way, he'll have his companion. Speaking of which, he was thinking of what he wanted when he thought about a companion. A best friend, or a lover, he supposed. More than likely a lover considering that if that person, Naruto he suspected, stayed with him for very long, that's what he would become. It didn't really matter to him as long as he had someone with him. Sasuke then walked into his kitchen to prepare dinner for himself. Until then, he'll just have to deal with the silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the 2****nd**** chapter. Its still the same as before. Almost. :) Can you spy the difference? **

**Please review. **

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke sat in homeroom, waiting for Naruto to arrive. Was he always this late? He wanted to invite him to go to lunch somewhere. When you think about it, he doesn't know much about Naruto. So he figured going to lunch somewhere would be a good way they could talk for a significant amount of time without interruptions. In the meantime, he decided he would continue reading a book he had found in the local library. It was called A million little pieces. It was about a alcoholic for 10 years and a crack addict for 3. He woke up in a plane with his 4 front teeth missing, a hole in his cheek, and a broken nose. When he got off, he signed up for treatment at a facility. The book's about his 6 weeks in rehab.

It was good, so far. He had only just started reading it.

" Hey, Sasuke! " Or maybe he wouldn't read it. He looked up to see a dog-like person standing before him, his hand stretched out. He wanted this person to leave. He looked like he had fleas. Sasuke scooted to the side some to spread some space between the two of them. The person eventuality put his hand down and frowned at him.

" Your not very friendly, are you? " The unknown person said.

Not to dog people...

" Come on! You talk to Naruto, don't ya? Its okay, I'm a friend of his. " Naruto's _friends _with this guy. Note to self: Give Naruto Anti-Flea products.

" Aren't you going to say _anything_! " The dog-person said in an exasperated tone.

…...

…...

" go away. " Sasuke didn't like dogs. At all. He very much preferred cats.

" Asshole! Why would Naruto want to hang out with a jerk like you? " _Did this idiot just insult him?_

Sasuke stood up and punched him straight across his face so that he slammed into the desks In the next row. Sasuke then proceeded to sit down and finish where he left off in his book. He doesn't like people insulting him. Naruto is the only exception because he insulted him first, and he stopped anyway after that conversation in 2nd period yesterday. Shouts of ' Kiba! ' ran through the room.

So that's what the dog-person's name is. He was almost positive he'd kill him by Christmas.

It was about 3 minutes before homeroom ended when Naruto ran into the room. He put his hands on his knees and was panting as if he ran a long time. However, Naruto recovered quickly and sat in his seat. Sasuke turned to greet him.

" Are you always this late? " Naruto grinned at him and laughed. " Yeah! Pretty much! " He shook his head at him.

" Naruto! You missed it. Uchiha punched Kiba straight into the desks. " Some guy who had appeared to be sleeping the whole time said to Naruto.

Naruto stared wide-eyed at him for a moment before returning to face the other guy.

" Really! What happened? Is Kiba okay? "

" Well, Kiba attempted to get Uchiha to talk after he wouldn't respond to him when he said hello. Uchiha just eventually said for him to go away. Kiba called him an asshole and that's when Uchiha punched him. Shino took Kiba to the nurse's office. There was no blood or anything so he should be okay. "

" I'm glad. " Naruto faced Sasuke and glared at him. " You didn't have to punch him, teme! Jeez! "

Naruto was taking _his _side? Sasuke gripped the book tighter in his hands. " He insulted me. "

" That's still no reason to punch him into a freaking desk! " The grip tighten yet again from his anger. He insulted him so he punched him. He is not at fault. So why is Naruto blaming him? He clenched his teeth.

" He deserved it. " Naruto just sighed, shook his head at him and turned away. Sasuke felt like a stubborn little kid who just got scolded. He hated it. He wanted to leave and vent his anger. It was unfortunate that he had no valid reason, therefore he couldn't leave the school. Looking down, and seeing he was about to tear his book in half, forced himself to calm down. He put the book away as 1st period started and stored his anger away for another time.

**-line break because it didn't show up before in the chapter **

It was now gym and although there had been somewhat of a tense atmosphere between him and Naruto, it had simmered down enough for Sasuke to ask him about going to dinner someplace. Naruto agreed and decided on 6:30 that night. It would give them time to finished the small amount of homework they had that night and to get ready.

Now, though, they were running laps around the track outside the school. Sasuke was running at a more leaser pace, while Naruto ran almost to his limit racing with Kiba, who had come back from the nurse's in 2nd period, and some kid named Rock Lee who had freaky eyebrows. Sasuke was enjoying the day. It was one of the few remaining warm days before they would remain cold for fall and winter. Most would probably think he preferred the cold to the warmth but actually he preferred the more warmer weather such as in spring. It was ironic to him. A person who causes pain and death preferring the season of life.

The sound of a whistle being blown took Sasuke from his relaxed state and he joined the others in heading back into the school.

He saw Naruto waiting for him by the door when he came out of the locker room. Naruto smiled at him.

" Hey. " He put his hand up in greeting and together they started walking out of the school. Sasuke was turning toward the parking lot but stopped when he saw Naruto going the opposite way.

" Where are you going? " Naruto turned back around. " I'll just walk home. Its not that far. Only about 2 miles. "

" I have a car. I'll drive you. " Naruto shook his head. " Its fine. I walk home everyday so I'm used to it. " Sasuke walked up and grabbed his hand. " No. I'll drive you. Now come on. " He heard Naruto sigh.

" If you insist. " they reached his car and got in. The ride was pretty silent except for Naruto telling Sasuke the way to his apartment complex. When they got there, Sasuke surveyed the apartment complex. Considering how rich he is and the size of his house, the place was a dump for him. He didn't like it, nor the thought of Naruto living here. Ugh. He was about to drive off when Naruto opened the door and poked his head through.

" Sorry, but, where are we meeting for dinner, anyway? " Sasuke waved his hand to demist the sentence.

" Don't worry about it. I'll pick you up. " Naruto nodded. " Okay. " He watched Naruto leave into the complex before driving off. He had picked a nice, seafood restaurant that he believed Naruto would enjoy. It was cheap ( AN: To him! Rich bastard ) and the food was excellent.

He arrived home and set out what he needed for his homework. It was fairly easy and it was done within 45 minutes total. He looked at his clock to check the time. It was 5:00 now, so he'll have plenty of time to take a shower, get ready, etc. before having to leave to pick up Naruto. He gathered the stuff needed and walked into his bathroom. He reached into a cabinet under the sink counter and pulled out lavender flavored shampoo and conditioner and Sakura blossom flavored liquid soap before heading to the shower. He usually had a small assortment of different shampoos/conditioners and soaps

( Liquid and regular ) in case he ran out of one or just wanted a different kind.

He tested the water. He liked hot showers. Not so hot that they would burn him, but enough so it would relax him. As he washed, he banished all thought from his head and concentrated on the feeling of the water on his skin and the smell of the soaps soothing his senses.

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto stood before his closet, clad in only a towel. He was looking through his closet, wondering what to wear. It wasn't a date or anything, he knew that. But this always happens when he goes out with his friends. Even if its informal, he would still like to look nice going out. In the end, he chose a orange shirt, black pants, and an black jacket. He also had on the necklace Tsunade-baa-chan, his grandmother, gave to him. He moved over to the mirror to check himself. He shook his head a bit to ruffle it. Yeah, he looked good.

When he looked over at the clock. He smiled. It was 6:00. Sasuke would get there soon. He was ready and bored, so he decided he would just sit and watch TV until Sasuke arrived.

**Sasuke's POV**

It was now 6:00 and Sasuke was walking out the door to drive to Naruto's. If he wasn't ready, he'd just wait for him. For his attire, he chose a black, button down shirt with sleeves that came to his elbow and black pants. It was about an 10 minute drive from his house to Naruto's. So, Sasuke stopped by a

near by store to pick up a present for him.

When he resumed his drive, it was 6:20. It didn't take long for him to arrive at Naruto's apartment. He walked into the complex and asked the lady up front what number is Naruto apartment room. Then he walked up to where the room was. Sasuke knocked on the door. He heard some shuffling before Naruto opened the door.

" Hey. Lets go. " He nodded and they left to the car. After they had gotten into the car and Sasuke was driving to the restaurant, Naruto turned his head to face him.

" So where are we going anyway? You never told me. "

" We're going to a seafood restaurant I enjoy. I think you'll enjoy it. You don't have a problem with seafood, do you? "

Naruto chuckled. " Of course not! I love seafood! " Sasuke smirked. " Good. "

They pulled up to the restaurant's parking lot and walked in. Naruto gasped beside him. " Whoa . " It was one of those really nice restaurants that had only the best quality food. You know, the kind only super-rich people can go to. They were seated at a table and Sasuke picked up his menu. He knew what he wanted after a few moments. He looked over it to see Naruto staring astonished at the menu.

" What? " Naruto looked up at him panicked. " What do you mean ' what? '? I can barely pay for my drink, let alone a meal! " Sasuke's eyes widened. Seriously?

" Your being serious? "

" Of course I am! Not all of us can be rich like you! " Sasuke shrugged. " Then I''ll pay for you. "

Naruto quickly shook his head. " No! No! I can't ask you to do that! Its _way_ to expensive! " Sasuke looked at him with glint in eyes.

" Naruto, this place is _cheap _for me. I'll have no problem paying for you. "

" Really? "

" I would not offer, if I would not go through with it. " Naruto smiled at him. " Thank you! "

It wasn't long before the waitress came for their orders. Sasuke ordered for them. " We'll both have the lobster and crab legs. Also, I want an order of oysters and an order of clams. " He paused so she could right it down.

" For our drinks, I would like an sprite for me and orange soda for my friend. " The waitress smiled.

" Okay. Right away, sir. " The waitress walked off to put in the orders.

( AN: I know that sound weird to have in that kind of restaurant but there only like 15 and 16. They're not having wine or something. )

" Okay, so, where should we start? " Naruto inquired. Sasuke looked thoughtful before answering.

" Family? " Even though his own family history isn't that good, he was sure Naruto's family would probably be a nice topic for him.

" My parents are dead. " Never mind. Naruto gave a small, sad smile before continuing

" I have adoptive parents, but you already met them. " Sasuke's head tilted in confusion.

" I have? " Naruto beamed. " Yeah! Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei of course! "

…... Now _that _was something that made Sasuke's normally stoic face show shock. He had never expected the pervert teacher and the bipolar teacher to be together. The scary thing about it was that on some level, it made since.

" HaHa! You should see your face! I'm glad! I got you to show actual emotion! " Naruto laughed until tears formed in his eyes.

" Ow! " That was from Sasuke kicking him from under the table.

**Naruto's POV**

The waitress came back with there drinks. She told them there would only be a few moments until their food would be ready. Naruto sipped at his drink while waiting expectantly for Sasuke to tell him about his family.

" My parents are also dead. I have an older brother. However, I haven't seen him in a couple of years."

Naruto frowned. " I'm sorry. Perhaps we can find him somewhere. " Sasuke blinked. " I hope it stays that way. " He shrugged. " I don't like my brother too much. Besides, he lives a couple of cities away last time I heard. I haven't seen him because I have no wish to. "

Naruto laughed nervously at the determined look in his eyes. " O-Oh. Okay then. " Naruto thought about which topic they could cover next.

" What about TV? " Sasuke sipped his drink then answered.

" I tend to watch anime mainly. I also read manga in my spare time. You? " Naruto nodded in response.

" Me too. "

" Music? " Naruto thought for a moment. " I like techno a lot. But rock is my favorite. "

" Hn. I like rock best. But it really depends on the singer or band. " Naruto 'hmmm'ed.

" Yeah, I understand. Do you have a favorite song? " Sasuke leaned forward and sat his head on his hands, which were propped up.

" Yeah. ' Happy Birthday ' by The Birthday Massacre. You? "

" Oh! I love that band! Urm...mine would have to be...' Straight to video ' by MSI. "

" Hn. I don't particularly like them, but there okay. Literature? "

" Um...I like all kinds. I'll read a book if it hold my interest. As for genres, I prefer fantasy, but horror/sinister are usually good choices as well. Oh! Do you have a favorite anime? "

" Yeah. Its higurashi no koro ni. "

" I enjoy Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei. Its the best. I don't mind higurashi, but its confusing. "

( AN: I LOVE Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei! Its the best! I love higurashi no koro ni too. But not as much. )

" I've read the manga. I'll make sure to watch the anime. "

" I already read the manga too. There both good. "

The waitress came back with their food. Sasuke calmly starting eating the seafood. Naruto on the other hand, dug in, and devoured. Poor food...and Sasuke.

**Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke watch in astonishment as Naruto ate the food as if he were a vacuum. He vaguely wondered if he ever choked. Keeping his outward appearance in his usual position, he paused in eating and spoke.

" Naruto, perhaps you should slow down before you choke to death. At least drink something. " Naruto stopped eating and blushed.

" Sorry. I'm always like this. Thanks again for the food, Its _really_ good. " Naruto slowed down in his eating and made sure to drink when necessary.

" Your welcome. "

The night ended well enough. The plan succeeded. They knew a bit more about each other and simultaneously, they grew closer. Yes, the night was an enjoyable one. By the time he dropped off Naruto and headed home, Sasuke had even forgotten about his anger from that morning. That was actually a significant point because Sasuke knew he could hold a grudge for a long time.

Sasuke, when he remembered to do so, walked into his room. He reached inside of a locked drawer and pulled a slip of paper. He calmly wrote down the name _Kiba _on the slip before retiring to bed.

**MSI stands for Mindless Self Indulgence, Okay? **


	3. Chapter 3

**I can't think of anything to put here. O_O **

* * *

**Enjoy and Review.**

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto sat in his his desk. He was in homeroom waiting for class to begin. He was actually there early for change. As it turns out, Shikamaru had called Kiba and asked him to wake me up. That ended up with him calling 5 times and when Naruto still refused to get up, coming over to his house and banging on his door until he got up. Let's just say Kiba wouldn't be at school that day.

Naruto was so bored. How do people do this everyday? You know, just sit for 15 minutes doing nothing? Crazy people out there, I tell ya. He smiled when he saw Sasuke walked into the room. He could talk to him!

" Hey Sasuke! " Naruto beamed as Sasuke sat in his seat beside him.

" Good morning. " Sasuke had a plastic bag in his hand which he unceremoniously dropped on Naruto's desk.

" I forgot to give this to you yesterday. Its a present. I hope you like it, because you need it. " Naruto smiled.

" Thank you! " He was about to open the bag when the bell sounded and startled him. He got out his things for that class before returning to the task of the present. Sasuke had gone up to the front to ask Iruka- sensei something. He opened the plastic bag pulled out....flea shampoo? Why would he need that? He doesn't have a dog. Maybe he smelled like one. No...he showered everyday with a lot of soap. No way would he smell like a dog. Hmm. He'll just have to put it as something weird Sasuke would do.

" Do you like it? " Sasuke asked, sitting down at his desk. " You need it from hanging out with that dog person, Kiba. " Kiba! That was that was about! His face turned pink when he tried to hold in his laughter. This was just too funny! Finally he could hold it in and burst out in laughter.

" Ha Ha! Ha Ha Ha! Ha Ha Ha! That is so-Ha Ha Ha! Ha Ha! " He slowly calmed down from his outburst and turned to Iruka who coughed in an expectant way, making him turn his attention to him. He smiled sheepishly at him.

" Sorry. " Iruka looked at him with a firm glare before starting the lesson. He put the shampoo back into the bag and set it under his desk. Won't dog-boy _love _hearing about this?

**Sasuke POV**

Sasuke was quickly writing down the homework question Kurenai-sensei assigned to them as they only had a few minutes of class left. He felt somewhat distracted. He couldn't concentrate on his work today. It wasn't as if he was distracted by something, he just kind of went blank. He didn't to much like the feeling and wished it would go away. The class ended and he gathered his stuff to go to History.

In the end, he was just tired. He nodded off in History and connected the distracted feeling to that being the last of his energy capable of keeping him awake. He was used to this. He didn't sleep regularly and sometimes found himself in a situation like that if he hasn't slept that much in a long time. ( Story of my life right there. ) He did the best he could to stay awake. He got off lucky. They were watching a video today and nobody would notice him falling asleep with the lights off if he was careful. Besides, they were always a couple of students who would fall asleep and the teacher never really does anything about it, so he was in the clear.

He glanced at Naruto. He seamed interested in the video and was paying close attention to it. He would never have thought abut Naruto liking History. He didn't seem like the type. He would ask about it later. But for now, his nap.

_He was standing next to a swing set in what seemed to be a park. There was a little boy swinging. Well, not actually swinging, he was just rocking back and forth on it, looking down at the ground. His face was in his arms so he had no idea what the boy looked like. He called to the boy._

" _Hey. Why aren't you swinging? Why do you look so sad? " He normally wouldn't have cared but something compelled him to speak to the sad child. _

" _I have nobody to swing with. I'm alone. Besides, I don't know how to swing up high. I can't get started. There is no one to push me. " _

_He frowned. He was about to help the boy when another little kid ran up to him. He had blonde hair and blue eyes and looked just like-Naruto! The second boy was Naruto! _

" _Hey! Don't be sad. I'll play with you. " The mini-Naruto said. The boy seemed to cheer up a bit but had not removed his head from his arms to look up. _

" _Really? You will? " Naruto beamed. " Sure! Why wouldn't I? " The boy lifted his face up and he gasped. It was him. It was him when he was 8. The mini-him smiled at the mini-Naruto and grabbed his hand. The mini-Naruto laughed and pulled the other in the direction of the slide across the park. The two kids ran off together, laughing merrily._

Sasuke's head shot up from his desk. Why would he have a dream like that? What was it's meaning? Naruto looked questionably at him.

" Are you okay? I saw you sleeping. Did you have a bad dream or something? " He shook his head. " No. Just a little weird. " Naruto looked concerned still but nodded.

" Tell me if something's bothering you, okay? "

" Okay. Don't worry I'm fine. " They left together to the next class. Sasuke thinking about the dream. Naruto shooting glances at him every few moments, making _sure _he was actually alright.

Sasuke couldn't get the dream out of his head. When they were in Gym, he almost got hit with a ball because he wasn't paying attention. He just couldn't figure it out. The dream....It wasn't ordinary. Not like a regular dream that he would have. Was it just something he dreamed, nothing to be concerned about, or more? He tried to stop thinking about it so much. It was only getting bothersome.

Now, he was driving home, tired from the events of the day. His clouded mind hasn't cleared any and he was frustrated. He hurried home and walked into his kitchen to grab a beer. While he didn't approve of getting drunk, at all, he needed something to make him feel better. Within minutes of downing the drink, and 3 others, he was blissfully drunk. In his obliviously happy state, he thought about calling Naruto. Maybe he'd want to come over and they could play. He had plenty of toys from when he was younger and they haven't been used in years. It would be nice to play with them again.

( Obviously drunk, Sasuke has reverted to a 5 year old state while at the same time somewhat being aware that he was older than 5, but just feels like he is. However, he's too drunk to care and thinks of himself as 5. Does that make sense to any of you people? )

So, with that thought in mind, he stumbled over to the phone and picked it up, dialing Naruto's number, which he had found out about by looking through his phone when he wasn't looking. The phone ringed a couple of times before Naruto answered.

" Hello. " Sasuke giggled into the phone.

" Hey Naruto! Its Sasuke. Do you want to come over and play? " He asked in a light tone.

" Uh..Sasuke. What's wrong with you? First, I don't know where your house is and two, your acting weird. And three, how did you get my number? "

" I'm not acting weird silly. That's a secret how I got your number. And I can tell you where my house is, so will you come and play now? "

" Um...sure. Where's your house? " Naruto asked the question in a slightly nervous tone. Sasuke didn't pay no mind to it and told him the directions.

" Okay. I'll see you soon, Naru! " Sasuke beamed into the phone before hanging up. YaY! Naruto was coming over! They could play all sorts of games and eat ice cream and watch movies. Yeah! They could do all of those things! Sasuke ran upstairs to his bedroom and plopped on the bed. He sighed, and smiled. He was so happy he found a friend. Finally.....

Knock Knock! Knock Knock! Sasuke jumped up from his seat on the couch and ran over to open the door. Naruto was here! He had drunk more of those yummy drinks that made him feel good and was on top of the world. ( Just in case for some reason you don't understand this: Sasuke drunk more beer and feels really, really good right now. He is also very, very drunk ) He swung open the door to find Naruto standing there in a short sleeve black shirt with an orange swirl on it and blue jeans. He smile and waved.

" Hey! Come on, I have so much stuff for us to do! " The overly happy man took his friend by the arm and pulled him into a room which had toys strewn carelessly among the floor. Sasuke grabbed a barbie and an doll that looked like a Gothic Ken. ( Weird right. ) He put the Barbie doll in Naruto's hand.

" You can be Barbie! " He cried sitting down. Naruto sat down as well, looking at him with wide eyes.

" Sasuke. What did you do? Are you high? Drunk? " Sasuke put a finger to his chin, thinking. He thinks he is one of those things Naruto said. What was it? Oh yeah! It was-

" Drunk. I'm drunk. I remember drinking something that made feel all tingly inside and then I was really happy! " Naruto slapped his hand on his forehead and sighed in exasperation. Sasuke frowned and grabbed Naruto's hand.

" Don't do that. Don't hurt yourself. Please? " Sasuke looked up at Naruto, tears in his eyes, threatening to fall overboard. He didn't want Naruto to hurt himself. That was bad. Naruto's pretty eyes widened in surprise, then closed. He nodded. Sasuke smiled.

" I'm glad. " Naruto smiled back. " So what are these games you were telling me about? " Sasuke's smile widened and he pulled him over to a certain spot. There was an over sized doll house. It was huge! It reached 6 feet high! Sasuke put his ' Ken ' doll, lets name him Kai, in the living room portion of the house. He gestured for Naruto to put the barbie doll in some part of the house. Naruto laughed and put the barbie in the bedroom portion. They played like that for a while, pretending that they were a family. They even had a child barbie that looked strangely like Wednesday from _The Adams Family._ They had a lot of fun.

" So, Does this always happen when your drunk? " Naruto asked him cheerily. Sasuke giggled.

" Yeah, I turn into a 5 year old every time. I told a mind doctor ( A therapist. That's 5 year Sasuke's nick name for them ) and he told me it was because of.....of....of...oh yeah! It was ' because of a sub-conscious need for companionship and that the loneliness he was feeling caused him to revert to a younger age where he wasn't as greatly affected by it. ' That's what he said!

He saw Naruto smile sadly at him. He was about to ask whats wrong when he pulled him into a hug. He was surprised but hugged back. He felt tears in his eyes. He knew the last time he was hugged was ruffly 8 years ago. Before the tears could leave his eyes Naruto spoke.

" Its okay, all right? I'll be your friend. _I'll play with you._ " Sasuke buried his face in Naruto's neck and as the first few tears slipped down his face, fell asleep in his friend's arms.

**Sorry again about how long this is taking. Hey, please answer this.**

**Do you think this is crazy? **

**When I was in 7****th**** grade last year we had to write a horror story. My teacher told us that if you write it too descriptive **

**( Like you can write: There was blood on the wall. **

**But couldn't write: The blood, a deep crimson, mesmerized me as it flowed down the old stone wall softly, silently, like water, staining the structure and leaving a lasting reminder of this horrifying night. )**

**It you wrote it like that, they would have to send you to the counselor's office because you have issues. What the hell people! Come on! Apparently, you can't be a descriptive writer at that age. Ugh. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey. Sorry this took so long. With my cousin's wedding and problems with my Harry Potter fic, and other stuff, I didn't have time for the 4****th**** chapter. Sorry. **

* * *

**Enjoy and comment. **

**Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke didn't want to wake up. He was cuddled up with something soft and warm, and he felt safe. He felt like he was moving on a cloud with the warm thing slowly rocking against him almost as if it were breathing....wait.....breathing!

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked next to him. Naruto was cuddled up against his chest, asleep. He blushed. He could remember everything that happened and how he acted. He remembered falling asleep in Naruto's arms, so Naruto must have undressed them and put him in the bed.

For a moment, Sasuke felt almost insecure, thinking maybe Naruto would be embarrassed by him and not want to be his friend anymore. Sasuke shook his head to himself. That wouldn't happen. Besides, even if it did, Naruto was already his friend, so it was too late to deny it. He was stuck with him for life.

Sasuke ran his figures through Naruto's soft hair. He liked him and Naruto like this. With Naruto up against him in such an intimate manner. It made him feel important. Sasuke pulled Naruto further to him. Naruto only dressed himself in some pants and left Sasuke in his boxers, so Sasuke and Naruto's bare chest were pressed together. Sasuke closed his eyes. He could feel their heartbeats mingling together. Beating as one. Sasuke wished he could hear this every morning, everyday, every night. He wondered if he could get Naruto to move in with him sometime. He would have to ask him later.

Naruto made a soft groaning noise as he woke up. He looked down and saw Naruto's beautiful azure eyes wake up to him. Naruto eyes widened in shock and he moved to tear himself away from him before he calmed down. He must have remembered yesterday. Naruto smiled at him.

" Good morning. " He only stared at him.

" Hn... " Naruto glared but it was weak and obvious he didn't mean it. " Don't be such a bastard. " Naruto paused then began again.

" D-Do you remember what happened? " He was nervous. He didn't want to explain what happen if he didn't remember.

" Yes. " Naruto smiled and sighed in relief. " Good! I thought I was going to have to explain how you acted last night! " Naruto glanced to my clock, which was on his side of the bed.

" 9:00am. Lets get breakfast! " And with that, Naruto removed himself from my hold, which had grown weaker when he awoke, and fled out the door and into the hallway. I could only stare as he did that in less than 30 seconds. Sasuke could only hope there was food left for him in his kitchen.

Sasuke got out on the bed and walked into the hallway and headed toward the kitchen. He could hear humming, as well as the clicks and clatters of things being moved. When he walked in to the kitchen he saw Naruto starting to make pancakes. He could hear the batter being poured into the pan and soon he could smell the sweet smell of freshly made pancakes that was gradually filling up the room. The looked at Naruto, who was by now starting to set the food on plates. He was smiling in the gentle way he doesn't really notice he's smiling. He was wearing Sasuke white apron that he has for when he cooks. Naruto looked just like a housewife.

Sasuke was knocked out of his thoughts as Naruto set down the plates of food and coffee he had made when the pancakes were cooking. They smelled good. Even though he didn't like sweets, the pancakes actually looked appealing. Naruto left and brought back a bottle of syrup. Sasuke had forgotten that that was in there. A girl who liked him came to his house and gave it to him. He had just thrown it in the refrigerator left it for dead.

Naruto poured it over his pancakes and offered it to Sasuke. Sasuke accepted it but he only poured just enough so that the syrup would allow him to swallow the pancakes comfortably.

Naruto started to eat and finish his food in the span of about 1 minute. Naruto looked at him.

" You going to eat the rest of that? " Sasuke wasn't too hungry anyway so he gave up the rest of his breakfast to Naruto and focused on finishing his coffee. After he finished with Sasuke's portion of food, he burped.

" That was good! " Naruto then moved to pick up the plates and put them in the sink. Sasuke saw Naruto was about to wash them and protested.

" Just leave them in the sink, okay. " Naruto frowned.

" But-

" I don't care about any protesting you have. Its my dishes, are they not? So leave them in the sink like I told you to. "

Naruto sighed and complied with Sasuke's wishes. He didn't ant to fight with him this early. Naruto smiled.

" Well, in that case, I better be going. I wasn't planning on sleeping over last night and all so...yeah. I guess I'll see you at school? "

Sasuke nodded. " Yeah. Goodbye. "

" Bye. " Naruto then left and Sasuke started to walk to his couch to watch TV when he noticed something. His knife, which was hung on the wall, was starting to look dull. It always looked shiny because after he would kill, he would always clean and polish it.

Sasuke eyes seemed to grow even darker and he smirked as he thought of what he could do instead.

Sasuke walked over to where the knife was hung and grabbed it. He gently kissed the blade and held it where his heart was. It was his way of apologizing to it for not using it for so long. Then he set the knife on the table and went to his room. He dressed him in all black clothes and a black trench coat and black boots. Upon returning to his living room, he picked up his precious weapon, and carefully stored it in a pouch on the inside of his coat. Sasuke walked out of his house and into the cool morning.

It wasn't too chilling, it was warm enough for some joggers to run around for a while without freezing the ass off. However, it was too cold for many people to want to venture out, and that combination made it perfect for Sasuke.

He walked- more like strolled down the street, looking around for someone who could be a good victim. He wanted somebody who didn't stand out to much, but was still part of the crowd. He didn't want to hurt anyone who had to be on the streets, a homeless person. Sasuke refused to hurt someone who was just a poor fool who was at the wrong place at the wrong time, and who was simply trying to just find shelter from the cold. No, he wouldn't hurt someone like that.

The part of the city they lived in, Konoha, wasn't all that good. It was worst than the other half, Suna, at least. A few years ago, Konoha and Suna, who is our neighbor city, decided to combine. With how much the two cities relied on each other because of their locations ( In which Konoha had plenty of rain and Suna had almost none so they shared water. And Suna helped us with material items, as they had an abundance of steel, iron, and metal ), the two leaders of the cities or communities ( As it resembled a village of some sort ), thought it would just be easier to combine into one city. The city was divided into two parts, and kept the names Konoha and Suna, while the city all a whole was renamed SHINOBI after their shared history of ninjas.

Unfortunately, because Suna had a harsher military and police force, crime has increased in Konoha. That was where Sasuke's advantage comes in. Instead of killing some random person or innocent victim, he could kill some rapist or some lowlife selling drugs instead. It was much easier for him and at the same time, it somewhat kept the police away, as they were more unlikely to really work on cases where one of the scum of the city were killed.

Sasuke was just turning into an ally, as he was most likely to find someone to kill in there, than on the main street. Sure enough, as soon as reach reached the in of the ally way, he heard a terrified scream. He ran around the corner and to the location of where the scream sounded from. There were 3 guys, gangsters, really, punks. They were attempting to rape some woman. Her kid, a little boy, probably around 8, was trying weakly to protect her, but kept getting thrown around every time he tried something. Sasuke saw red. He felt adrenaline start to burn in his veins the angrier he got.

" Do you really enjoy attacking a woman and her kid, just because you can't get laid? " The guys looked at Sasuke. One, the leader Sasuke suspected, walked up to him. He leered down at him and smirked.

" Ya think you know everything, don't ya kid? Why don't you just go home and pretend you never saw anything, okay? We'll let you off with a warning this time. "

A pause. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. In a second the guy was on the floor, Sasuke's blade pressed to his throat. The other two guys tried to come closer. Sasuke glared at them.

" Don't be stupid. Remember, it's not on _your _head. " They stopped and stared worriedly at their boss. Sasuke turned his head to the woman and the kid, who in between Sasuke and the other thugs.

" Cover your kid's eyes. Then close yours. Stay where you are. " The woman complied, pulling her child closer to her, then covering his eyes tightly with her hands. After she finished with that, she tightly covered her own. She was sure, even without his order, she wouldn't want to see what happens next.

Sasuke brought his head to just above the leader's. He brought the knife closer to his neck. He whispered to him.

" Never look down on me. " A swipe. Blood covered Sasuke and the surrounding area. Sasuke smiled. This was what he was after. This feeling. This adrenaline fueled power. This game where he could enjoy the benefits of being both the hero and the villain. It was exhilarating!

In a moment Sasuke was on the other two. He kicked one of them down, then moved towards the other one. He thrust his knife into his stomach and the man fell to the floor. Sasuke leaned down and repeatedly stabbed the guy. The guy's mouth was open but he was far too gone and far too in pain for anything to come out. It was only a small matter of time before he was dead. Sasuke kept going for a minute, then stopped. He stared at the man some, almost seeming to be in a trance as he stared at the corpse. He took one look at his blade, which was covered in blood and tainted red, before a noise snapped him out of it. He slowly turned around to see the guy he had kicked down earlier. The terrified man was trying to limp out of the ally. He had kicked him pretty badly, and had probably ruptured something. Sasuke blinked.

" Where....do you think you're going? " Sasuke had whispered it, but the man heard him anyway. He cried out, and although in pain, attempted to run out of the ally. Sasuke ran after him and tackled him to the ground. He put his throat so that the tip of his knife was at the center of the guy's neck.

" You had a part in this too. You won't get special treatment. " Sasuke whispered before driving his knife through the man's throat. He drove the knife into his head and chest next before he got bored and decided to stop. He stood and walked over to the woman, who was still in the same position. He bent down to them.

" I'm going to lead you out of this ally, okay? Then your going to take ten steps, open your eyes , and walked back to your home, okay? Don't open your eyes. " The woman nodded. She stood, and carrying her kid so that she may still keep his eyes closed, were lead to the front of the ally. Sasuke looked around. Nobody was out of the street. Perfect. He turn the woman to face east and commanded her to walk. She nodded.

" Thank you. You saved us. " Sasuke shook his head even though he knew she couldn't see it.

" No. It was just a convenient moment. " The woman shook her head.

" But still t-thank you. "

" Thank you m-mister. " Her kid whispered in her arms. Sasuke stayed silent. She started walking and were soon out of sight. Sasuke went back through the alleys until he was back home. He walked through his living room into his kitchen. He took a cloth and some cleaner and polish and worked on his knife.

Sasuke went to take a shower. He had a nice time this morning. It made him be in a good mood. It was almost lunch time. Maybe he should visit Naruto and see what he's doing.

Sasuke dressed himself in a white shirt, jeans, and black jacket with a hood although he kept it unzipped. He drove to Naruto's apartment, somehow remembering where it is. He walked up to his apartment number. He knocked. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. When he knocked a third time and there was no answer, he broke through his window....which was unlocked. Stupid dobe.

He climbed through and looked around. It was neat for the most part. It had a few things lying on the floor he and there or messed up. It looked homey. He wondered around, trying to find Naruto. He came to a room and peaked inside. There was Naruto asleep on the bed. He was in regular clothes. A blue T-shirt and jeans.

Sasuke walked over to the sleeping boy and shook him awake. Naruto stirred and opened his eyes.

" Good morning, Naruto. " Naruto blinked before he realized what was going on and jumped up in surprise.

" Teme!! What the hell are you doing in my house??!! " Sasuke shrugged.

" I came to see what you were and maybe go somewhere for lunch but you wouldn't answer so I came through the window. " Naruto squawked.

" You came through my window!!! You bastard, you broke in my house!!! " Sasuke glared at him.

" I only did it because you wouldn't open your door. I did not brake in. Now, would you like to go out for lunch? And dobe, Would you shut up already! "

Naruto complied and pouted. Suddenly he grinned at Sasuke. " You paying me back by treating me to Ramen! "

" Fine. If it gets you to shut up. But your only getting one. Now come on. "

" Teme. "

The two of them walked to Sasuke's car. They got in and Sasuke started to drive to Ichirakus's. When they arrived, the two boys got out of the car and took a seat. Mr. Ichiraku walked up to them.

" What can I get you boys? " Naruto smiled at the man.

" A Miso Ramen please. "

" Sure! What about your friend? " Sasuke stared up at the man.

" A Miso Ramen as well. " Ichiraku nodded.

" Okay! Two Miso Ramen, coming right up! " It wasn't long before their food arrived. Naruto finished his quickly and sat back waiting for Sasuke to finish. Sasuke didn't want Naruto to wait on him for long, so he sped up and it wasn't long until he finished as well. Then, the two walked out of the Ramen shop and walked through a nearby park.

It was nice. They were talking and joking, and telling each other what kind of things they liked. Sasuke was so happy! Naruto glanced up at the sky.

" It's getting late. We should be getting back home. "

Sasuke saw nothing wrong with the time but nodded anyway at Naruto's request. They walked to his car and he began to drive Naruto back to his apartment. The ride was silent and when they reached Naruto apartment, not much was said.

" Thank you for the Ramen; Even if you **did **brake into my house. "

" Your welcome. Goodnight Naruto. Goodbye. "

" Goodnight Sasuke. Bye. "

With that, Sasuke drove off, Naruto turning back to go inside.

**Sorry if the ending for this chapter sucks. I couldn't really think of anything for the ending to replace the one from before. OK. Next chapter officially starts the major changes. I hope y'all are looking forward to it! **


	5. Chapter 5

**2 weeks later - **

Sasuke grew more and more annoyed as he watched Naruto sitting at his table. He had his head in his hands and looked to be the perfect picture of exasperation. It seemed that the dog person has yet again returned as a nuisance to Sasuke, and this time, to Naruto as well. It was unforgivable.

It seemed that after the incident had occurred where Sasuke had punched him, the dog person, Kiba, had been determined to sullen his name. Naruto, being the other boy's best friend, had listened patiently despite his own friendship with Sasuke. However, after about a week and half of complaining, Naruto had finally had enough. He confronted Kiba, and the boy grew defensive and jealous and lashed out again in return. Now, It seemed the two boys were fighting.

Normally, this would have pleased him as he didn't like the dog person and if they ceased to remain friends then he should be the only true best friend left. At least, that was around Naruto on a regular basis. But Naruto had become stressed and sad at the fight and was panicked. Naruto didn't want to loose his friend, which was understandable. He had tried to comfort Naruto that he would be okay if Kiba wasn't his friend anymore, but the boy was inconsolable! Thus Sasuke would help Kiba and Naruto reunite and become friends again.

After all, Wouldn't the reunion be treasured even more after Kiba was dead?

**- Line Break – Line Break – Line Break - **

**Naruto's POV-  
**

" I just don't know what to do, Sasuke. " Naruto buried his face in his hands. " He's acting crazy! He won't listen no matter what I tell him. " Naruto removed his hands and looked up at Sasuke. He sighed.

" He's trying to make me choose sides. As if I would ever do that! Not between two friends. "

Sasuke put his arm around him and rubbed circles into his back. " It will be fine. I am sure that the dog-person- "

" Kiba. Calling him dog-person doesn't help. "

" Kiba, will get over it soon enough. After all, it has been almost two weeks, am I correct? I doubt he will be so stupid as to keep this charade going. Especially when he is fighting with his dear friend. "

Naruto smiled warily. " You don't know Kiba like I do. He's incredibly stubborn. If he wasn't so much like a dog, I'd say he was a mule! " He laughed a bit at his own joke.

" Thanks for comforting me. You've been very kind to me lately. "

Sasuke tilted his head slightly to the side. " I thought I have always been kind. Didn't we already have a conversation like this? "

Naruto smiled sheepishly. " Yeah, you're right. But you haven't been calling me dobe as much, though! So I am right! In a way... "

Sasuke's lips moved into a tiny smile, more like a semblance of one is you weren't looking closely.

" Perhaps. "

Naruto's eyes softened at Sasuke. " This is what hurts me so much about this whole situation. Kiba's been my best friend for as long as I can remember. And I've never gotten as close to someone as I have with you, not in this short amount of time. Already you've become one of my best friends. I don't want to loose any of you. But you hate each other and Kiba just won't let up! What do I do? " Naruto felt a headache coming on. All of this stress he was going through was wearing him out.

Sasuke sighed. " Well, If it means that much to you, I will get along with Kiba. Or, at least, try to. I will even talk to him. Maybe I can convince him into a truce. "

Naruto's eyes brightened and he smiled excitedly. " Really? Thank you so much! Maybe you can get through to him. I doubt it, but maybe coming from someone else will make more of an impact? Ether way, thank you, thank you, thank you! "

Naruto jumped up and hugged Sasuke. He pulled away and busted out laughing. " HAHAHAHAHA! You're face! Haha! Ha! " Sasuke's eyes were widened and his mouth was wide open. He quickly shut it and glared at Naruto.

" Quit laughing Dobe. It's not funny. "

" Teme! And yes it is! "

" No, It isn't. "

" Whatever, Teme. "

" Dobe. "

**-Line Break-Line break-Line break **

Sasuke waited at the back of the school, the area he had chosen to offer the truce he promised Naruto, for Kiba. He was slightly late and Sasuke was getting steadily more annoyed. He didn't normally tolerate lateness except in situations with those he can tolerate on a greater scale than the dog-person, and even then he tended to reprimand their behavior. The dog-person wasn't making a good impression for the outcome of this meeting.

" Uchiha. "

" Kiba. I apologize, I do not remember your surname. "

Kiba narrowed his eyes and growled.

" Bastard! It's Inuzuka, Got it? And never forget it! "

Hatred bubbled up through Sasuke's chest. He longed to defend himself. He longed to punish this imbecile for even daring for a second time to insult him in person. But he held himself back. Blonde hair and blue eyes were painted in his head. He calmed himself down and maintained his stoic expression. Soon, He would be able to defend himself. Soon, He would rid of him. But first, he must make his friend happy.

Sasuke stared straight into Kiba's eyes. " I assure you, I have an excellent memory. I will not forget it. "

Kiba shook his head. " Don't insult me! "

Sasuke's eyes grew colder. " I haven't. You have insulted me, however, and I will ask you to cease from doing it again. Now, I did not invite you here to banter. Shall we go straight to the point then? "

Kiba smirked. " You've invited me here to fight, did ya? Well, Come on! I can take you no prob, asshole! "

" I did not invite you here to fight ether. And I believe I have asked you politely to cease insulting me. I am doing this as a favor to Naruto, do not make me ruin it. "

Confusion shown on Kiba's face. " Naruto? Naruto had something to do with this? "

" As I just stated, yes. He confronted me and asked me to meet with you in hopes of creating a truce. "

The other boy laughed. " A truce! With you! Ha, No way in hell, man! "

" Naruto has his heart set on a truce between us. He is getting more and more upset over the hatred we have for each other. Will you not indulge him? It is not a difficult task to follow. We shall simply ignore each other and share Naruto's attention. Deal? "

" No! I'm not making a truce with you! You can just give up, got it! "

" If you do not agree, you will lose Naruto. He asked me this as a last resort to keep your friendship. You are dear to him, although I do not see why. "

Kiba's eyes widened and he swallowed. " Lose him? No way, Naruto wouldn't stop being my friend. We've been best buds since forever! "

Sasuke titled his head back a bit. " You have pulled him to his limit these past couple of weeks. He is my friend as well as yours and being torn being us have pushed him close to the edge. Your constant insults is making him turn on you, no matter how regretfully. If you want to keep your friend, you will let go of your own feelings and except the truce. "

Silence reined in the area for a few minutes, Sasuke observing Kiba, who had bowed his head in thought. Finally, Kiba raised his head and stared at Sasuke. After a while, he hesitantly nodded.

" Okay. I'll go through with the truce. "

Sasuke nodded in return.

**-Line break-Line break-Line break **

**Naruto's POV:**

Naruto was busing eating a bowl of Ramen and watching a movie when his phone rang. " Hello? "

" It is done. He has agreed. " It was Sasuke.

Naruto almost dropped his ramen. Kiba actually _agreed_? He couldn't believe it! Excitement spread through him and he yelled joyously into the phone.

" Kiba agreed? He agreed? I can't believe it! Thank you, Sasuke! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! "

" Are you satisfied now? "

" Yes! Thank you, You have no idea what this means to me, dude. "

He heard Sasuke chuckle softly on the other end. " Considering how upset you were and the amount of time I was with you, I believe I have an accurate idea. "

Naruto stuck out his tongue, even though he knew Sasuke couldn't see it. " Whatever, Teme. "

" Dobe. "

" Stop calling me that! Teme! "

" I will cease when you stop calling me teme. "

" Fat chance. "

" Then you have just answered yourself. "

Naruto shook his head and laughed. " Anyway, Sasuke, thanks. "

" You are welcome. "

" So, I'll see you at school? "

" Yes. "

" Bye, Sasuke. "

" Goodbye. "

Naruto hung up the phone and went to put his dishes in the sink. He missed the ending of his movie talking to Sasuke, but he could watch it again another time. Knowing they actually made a truce was far more important.

The truth is, Naruto had a lot of doubt as to whether or not Kiba would agree to a truce. Hell, He was surprised when Sasuke agreed! He knew Kiba is stubborn and when he decides he dislikes something ( or in this case someone ), it is hard to change his mind. But he agreed, so there's no need to worry anymore. He just wished he knew why they hated each other so much. I mean, he knew that they definitely got off on the wrong foot, but for it to be so bad and to go on for _weeks_, it was unreal!

Naruto sighed. At least it was over, and maybe with ignoring each other for a while, they can learn to tolerate each other. Naruto really didn't want to be the middle friend...

A knock sounded from the front door.

Naruto wondered confusingly over, wondering who would be visiting him. He opened the door.

It was Kiba.

Kiba stood there nervously, shifting from foot to foot, and wringing his hands. His head was a bit bowed, but he lifted it and smiled sheepishly at Naruto.

" Hey...dude. "

Naruto shuffled awkwardly. " Hey. "

" May...I come in? "

Naruto nodded. " Yeah. Come in. "

Naruto lead Kiba inside and they stood in front of each other in the living room.

Kiba sighed. " Hey, look man. I'm sorry. I know that I have been acting kinda crappy the past few days. Even I didn't like Uchiha, I should have kept it down a notch around you 'cause your friends and stuff, and complained to Shikamaru or Shino or something. "

Kiba rubbed the back of his neck. " Do you forgive me? "

Naruto stared at Kiba for a minute, then smiled. " Yeah, dude. I forgive you. "

Kiba smiled brightly. " Really, man? "

Naruto laughed. " Yeah, man. Totally. "

Kiba whooped and slung an arm around Naruto. " Yeah, dude! You wanna watch a movie or something? "

" Yeah! Come on, I got that new action movie that just came out. The one we tried to see last month but couldn't? "

" No way dude, you got that? Let's watch that, definitely! This is gonna be great! "

And the two friends enjoyed the rebirth of their friendship.

-**Line break-Line break-Line break **

Sasuke sat on his couch, flipping through the channels on his TV. He calmed down greatly after he returned home, away from the object of his great annoyance. The thought of Naruto happy voice when he told him of the news, and his friend's obvious joy helped to sooth him. He knew all he had to do was to buy his time, and then no one should be in his way. The world was better off without the dog-person, anyway, with the way he has seen him act, he will definitely not be the most...useful to society.

Soon, and he will have to comfort Naruto. Soon, he will be the closest to his friend. Soon. As the word passed through his mind over and over again, it soothed him and he relaxed.

Sasuke glanced at the nearby clock on the wall next to the TV. As he saw the time, he sighed.

He realized he still had to do his homework.

-**Line break-Line break-Line break**

**I wrote it! I actually wrote it! You guys have no idea how hard it was to write this chapter! I wrote it so many times... So. Many. Times... Ugh. **

**Anyway, A lot has happened since last time, including my mama's relationship ending and me and her having to move out and start from scratch. Lol The great thing about loving antique stuff and not minding a little age is when you have to start from scratch in a new house and all your furniture and household stuff and things for the kitchen ( Minus glasses ) are from generous people, yard sales, thrift stores, and Goodwill. **

…**.You've got to love Goodwill. It is the best. **


End file.
